A Lost Faith in Destiny
by Valerian Skies
Summary: This story is revised. Asuka lovers do not read! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**DH: lookie!!  
Ryo: Why are you reposting this story?  
DH: the old version bothered me and I noticed there were some mistakes. Besides, it's never a bad thing to improve something!  
Ryo: I don't get you....  
DH: That's ok!  
Sho: Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX although she wishes she does. All she owns in the plot and the Midnyte Cards, and the bad guys.**

Summary: When he was betrayed by his best friend, he was given the power of Darkness to become stronger. However, he was given the power to cross between the two worlds and save them from the lingering darkness. When he was given the power of darkness, he has lost all faith in himself. This is just the beginning though. This story is revised!

**Pairings: JohanxSho (Crystalshipping)**

**Warning(s): Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, swears/curse words**

* * *

Chapter One

Marufuji Sho was the only one in his family that was abused, disrespected, and pitied on. He always needed someone else to depend on. Sho is always alone; everyone around him was drifting apart. He had no friends and he always felt like dying. However, he was only able to live because he felt like there was something in this world meant for him and no one else. The only people who ever really befriended Sho was Edo Phoenix, Tenjoin Fubuki, and Johan Anderson.

Ryo was always there for him too even before Duel Academia until he turned into Hell Kaiser. It was a nightmare come true. Now, Sho was separated from everyone that actually cared about him. He was forced to suffer the pain and torture of Hell. However, the Lord of Hell came to him one night and offered him a deal. The deal was that Sho would have the ability to destroy any of the evil duel spirits in exchange for his friends' and family's safety. The Lord of Hell however said that if he fails to do his job, Sho will suffer the mark of the curse. Sho agreed to the deal and he was given a new look, a new attitude, and a terrible power that is strong enough to kill him and everyone around him.

Sho sat in the cave, staring at the rain outside. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He clutched his chest in pain, and breathed heavily. Sho stood up and picked up his black cloak. He was wearing black pants with two dark blue belts crossing his waist, belts crossing down his right leg, a black high-collar shirt with long sleeves and a buckle for the collar, and black sneakers. He wore black fingerless gloves and a silver chain necklace with a phoenix pendant. Sho strapped his shinken sword onto the back of his waist tightly. He looked at his glasses before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. The blunette put on the hood and took several deep breaths. He ran outside as it continued to rain and heard a scream. Sho's eyes narrowed and quickly ran to where the scream was.

Yuki Judai wasn't usually a regretful-type person. He was always usually happy and making some rashful decisions that ended up being right. However, he felt upset and regretful. He took one of his best friends for granted. It nearly costed him his life. Judai didn't think much of it after he got his old friends back but now; he started to feel guilty when Fubuki, Edo, and Ryo no longer talked to him. They still had to find Johan and find Sho too while they're at it. Tenjoin Asuka is Fubuki's little sister but she acts nothing like him. She began to act strange after Judai nearly killed Sho. Kenzan kept silent during the entire Sho ordeal and just spoke whenever it's necessary. Jim and O'Brien still speak to him but only when they're giving him some advice. Everyone else just basically kept quiet.

Judai sighed as he led the gang into a small town. Then, they heard a scream and ran to find a little girl being attacked by the spirit of the Dragon Dwelling in the Cave.

"Kuso! Not again!" muttered Kenzan.

Judai pulled out a card and yelled, "E-Hero Burst Lady!"

Everyone was surprised, however, when Burst Lady didn't come out.

'This happened before...when that guy appeared,' thought Ryo.

Just as he thought that, a stranger slashed the dragon in two. He stood in front of the girl with his shinken sword held in his left hand and a bright blue orb in his right hand.

Asuka's eyes widened and said, "Sugoi ne? That guy is really strong."

"Or crazy," sneered Kenzan.

Asuka glared at him but Judai said, "Let's not get into a fight you two." "Arigatou gozaimas!" thanked the girl when she ran up to the stranger. The stranger said nothing to her as he stared at the orb.

"Daijoubu. He won't hurt," assured the stranger as the orb vanished into thin air.

He turned around and said gently, "Let me see your hand."

The girl held out her hand shyly and was surprised to see blood on it. The stranger let out a small sigh and oulled out a bandage. As he bandaged her hand, he said, "Don't wander around outside your home once it becomes night. That's when the spirits come out and attack you."

He finished bandaging her hand and stood up.

The girl replied, "Arigatou. My name is Kanna. What's your name?"

"...Kage," replied the stranger.

Jim yelled, "Why are you doing this?!"

Startled, Kanna and Kage turned around to look at them. Kage didn't answer as he stared at them. Judai, Edo, Fubuki, Hell Kaiser, and Kenzan was startled to see silverish blue eyes that was oddly close to the silver eyes that Sho had. Kage glared at them before saying, "I'll be leaving now. Nice to meet you all."

He then turned around and vanished into a cloud of darkness.

Kanna coughed while the others stared at where Kage was. Hell Kaiser and Edo glanced at each other before they left without saying a word. No one noticed their departure except Fubuki.

"Do you think that was Sho Ryo?" asked Edo.

Ryo nodded and clutched his chest tightly. He replied, "It has to be him. Sho's heart beats with mine. My heart beats faster when Sho is close, really close."

Edo nodded in understanding. That was a bond between the Marufuji brothers. They only had each other. Their mother died four years after Sho was born and their father had begun to abuse them, mostly Sho. They were alone in the world for a long time with only each other to depend on. However, Ryo had begun to drift away when he became surrounded with friends. Hell Kaiser stared at the black sky as a light blue streak tainted it.

He muttered, "Sho, where are you?"

Sho panted heavily as he leaned on a wall clutching his chest. He didn't expect that. Sho looked outside and his eyes narrowed. He clutched his eyes shut as his heart began to beat faster.

"SHO!!"

Sho covered his ears as he tried to ignore the voice in his head. This was the torture he had to fave every time after a mission. Breathing calmly now, Sho got off from the wall and began to walk in a direction only to be stopped by Cyber Dragon. He stopped and inwardly flinched as he noticed Hell Kaiser and Edo. Cyber Dragon roared at him but Sho held out his right arm as a black duel disk appeared.

"Midnyte Hell Wolf!" he called out.

Then appeared a giant black-blue wolf with silver eyes and black feathered devil wings. Its canines were showing as well as the look of pure blood lust. Hell Kaiser gritted his teeth angrily at the sight of the wolf. He turned to Edo and said, "This'll be quick." Edo nodded.

Hell Kaiser summoned two more Cyber Dragons and fused the three together to create Cyber End Dragon. Sho grimaced. He should've known. The Cyber End Dragon growled and destroyed Midnyte Hell Wolf. Sho cringed and fell down to his knees. His eyes were wide as he clutched his chest in pain. Cyber End Dragon vanished and Hell Kaiser and Edo ran towards Sho. However, as they got close, a black-blue wolf appeared in front of Sho, growling angrily at them.

"Don't you dare touch Sho-sama," growled the wolf. Sho stopped and said, "It's alright Hell Wolf."

Hell Wolf looked at its master warily before nodding and disappeared. The younger Marufuji looked up at his brother and Edo to see them shocked. Can he blame them? He has changed. His hair was shorter and had silver highlights. His eyes were a silver-blue color. Hell Kaiser recovered first and asked, "Daijoubu Sho?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sho gritted out, ignoring his brother's question.

Hell Kaiser and Edo blinked in surprise.

Edo replied, "We came to help you."

"Stay away!" yelled Sho.

Hell Kaiser and Edo then noticed that Sho was clutching his head in pain. The older Marufuji quickly ran over to his little brother and shook his shoulders.

"Sho!?" he yelled.

Sho gave out a pained scream and Hell Kaiser quickly hugged his little brother. Sho gave out a strangled cry before becoming limp in Hell Kaiser's arms. His older brother sighed in relief and slowly let Sho go. Sho took in several deep breaths before standing up.

Ryo asked, "What happened Sho?"

"Nothing," Sho replied softly.

Ryo's eyes narrowed and was about to say something but Edo said, "We all know you're lying Sho. Just tell us."

"It's nothing ok? Just a little attack," Sho said.

Edo and Ryo glanced at each other worriedly. What had happened to him. Sho readjusted his cloak and looked at them. He asked, "Shouldn't you be with Yuki Judai?" Now that was saying something. Sho never calls Judai, Yuki Judai. He was too soft. Was it because of what happened that caused Sho to act like this? They had hoped not. Edo stood up and placed a hand on Sho's shoulder but it was shrugged off. Ryo stood up and sent a concerned glare at Sho. The younger Marufuji ignored him until a voice in his head said,_ 'Depart from them Marufuji Sho. Being with them will only bring you pain.'_

Sho's eyes narrowed and he turned to Ryo and Edo. He said, "You two should leave quickly. You're in danger just being out here."

"In danger of what?" demanded Edo.

Sho sighed and replied, "The Lord of Hell."

Ryo's eyes widened. He rememberd his encounter with the Lord of Hell. However, he had rejected his offer as he turned into Hell Kaiser. Seems like the Lord of Hell has targeted his younger brother. He picked Sho from the collar of his shirt and asked, "Did the Lord of Hell target you?"

Sho didn't answer but Ryo was blown back a few feet away from Sho. Edo's eyes widened as he noticed something different about Sho's eyes. It was now a blood red color. Much like a vampire's eyes when being controlled by a powerful blood lust.

* * *

**DH: So...how was it?**  
**Judai: It was good! Made much more sense than the last one.  
Edo: T_T Why am I not paired up with Sho in this one?  
DH: Because I can't resist pairing Sho with Johan. ^_^  
Ryo: Uh huh. Well, I must admit that it's good and you certainly did make sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DH: Chapter 2 of Lost Faith in Destiny is here!  
Sho: Nice job improving this story.  
DH: Thank you!  
Judai: Why am I not with Sho again?  
DH: Because I want some Crystalshipping action.  
Judai: ;_; What have I ever done to you?  
DH: Obsessing over Johan during season 3 and forgetting about Sho.  
Judai: -sulks-  
****Edo: Darkhyourinmaru does not own Yugioh GX although she wishes she does. All she owns in the plot and the Midnyte Cards, and the bad guys.**

**Summary: When h****e was betrayed by his best friend, he was given the power of Darkness to become stronger. However, he was given the power to cross between the two worlds and save them from the lingering darkness. When he was given the power of darkness, he has lost all faith in himself. This is just the beginning though. This story is revised!**

******Pairings: JohanxSho (Crystalshipping), RyoxEdo**

******Warning(s): Asuka bashing, mentions of Judai bashing, swears/curse words**

* * *

Juda and the gang except for Ryo and Edo was staying in the town, takling about what had occured earlier. Fubuki remained quiet; glaring at Judai and his sister.

"Daijoubu Fubuki-san?" a voice asked.

Fubuki turned his head to see Misawa walking over to him. Misawa wasn't there when Judai betrayed Sho but Kenzan told him what happened. Let's say that Misawa was pretty furious after he heard what happened. Everyone was surprised when he lashed out at Judai. They were in a stunned silence after that incident.

Fubuki nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened to Sho and where Ryo and Edo headed off to."

"They call that brooding Fubuki-san," smirked Misawa.

Fubuki shrugged, not really caring at the moment. Asuka looked at her brother and asked, "Who cares about what happened to that little runt?!"

She stiffened when Fubuki, Misawa, Jim, O'Brien, and Kenzen glare at her. Judai said nothing as well as Amon, Echo, and Chronos.

"Shut up," Misawa growled in a venomous tone. Asuka sneered at them before flirting with Judai again who ignored her. Kenzen growled angrily but Fubuki said, "Calm down Kenzan. She's not worth it."

Asuka glared at her elder brother. Fubuki grinned apologetically at her while he was praising mentally. Judai snickered at what he said while the others chuckled. She deserved it. Fubuki stood up from his spot and said, "I'm going out for a walk."

"I'll come with you," grunted Kenzan as he stood up.

"Matte!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Kanna running towards them.

Jim asked, "What's wrong?"

The girl panted and said, "You can't leave. There's a crazy duel spirit out there called Cyber Dark End Dragon terrorizing the place!"

Everyone glanced at each other warily. Judai shuddered at the thought. Cyber Dark End Dragon? Meawhile, Sho was staring at Edo before hearing a loud screech. He quickly turned his head to see a dark version of Cyber End Dragon. Cursing at himself, Sho began to run to where the dragon is. Startled, Edo and Ryo followed him, only to realize the dark dragon.

Hell Kaiser grimaced while Edo's eyes widened at the sight. Sho unsheathed his sword with his left hand as he came close to the dragon, he jumped high into the air. He slashed the dragon before noticing Judai and the others watching.

"Ah, the Jigoku no Kouken has finally come out," growled the dark dragon.

Sho glared at the dragon as he held out his sword. His eyes turned into a crimson color.

He asked, "Really? Am I well-liked in this world?"

Cyber Dark End Dragon lashed out at him with its tail but Sho quickly dodged it. His smirk into an evil grin and his sword transformed into a black duel disk. Cyber Dark End Dragon looked amused.

"Awaken, Midnyte Phoenix," muttered Sho as he placed a card on his duel disk. Then appeared a huge black-blue phoenix; the same height as Cyber Dark End Dragon.

"Well, well, if it isn't the petty dragon," smirked the phoenix. Cyber Dark End Dragon's eyes widened in shock. How on earth? Midnyte Phoenix laughed but Sho said, "You can continue your fun later Midnyte Phoenix. We have a job to do remember?"

Midnyte Phoenix nodded and smirked at Cyber Dark End Dragon. The dragon bristled uncomfortably as the phoniex continued to smirk at it. Hell Kaiser, Edo, Judai, and everyone else stared in awe and fear as the phoenix charged through the dark dragon's heart. It disappeared and transformed back into Sho's sword who then used it to slash the dragon in two. Sho sheathed his sword as he fell towards the ground.

He landed on his feet and straightened his composure.

"Sho!"

The younger Marufuji with a bored expression as everyone ran up to him. Sho closed his eyes and vanished. Everyone stopped in shock except for Hell Kaiser and Edo. Fubuki turned around to face them and asked, "That was Sho right?"

They didn't answer.

"Please! Was that Sho?!" begged Fubuki.

Hesitantly, Edo nodded while Hell Kaiser narrowed his eyes.

"If that was Sho, why did he leave?" Judai asked.

Hell Kaiser glared at Judai who flinched.

He replied, "He left because of you Yuki Judai. Because of your betrayal, Sho did something he will regret."

"What's that?" asked Misawa. This time it was Edo who answered. "He made a deal with the Lord of Hell."

Everyone stared at them in a mixture of surprise and fear. Edo glared at Judai and Asuka who both flinched under his glare. He said, "You two should die."

"That's enough Edo."

Everyone turned around to see Sho clutching the sheathe of his sword.

"Sho," Judai breathed out. The younger Marufuji stared at him before his eyes narrowed into slits. He said, "I am not here to rejoin you Yuki Judai. Don't you want to save Johan? He's the main reason why you came here isn't it?"

His voice was so neutral that Judai couldn't respond. Asuka asked, "You found a way?" Sho nodded. He replied, "However, I can only take on person with me." "I'll go," Hell Kaiser said immediately. Sho didn't say anything but Edo saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"I'll go too!" Judai said.

Sho shook his head. Asuka asked, "Why can't Judai go with you?" The younger Marufuji was silent for a moment before answering, "Because his darkness is artificial." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Jim asked, "What do you mean it's artificial?"

Fubuki answered, "Judai hasn't really given into the powers of darkness. He was persuaded - forced to embrace it. The Dark King of Dark World wanted Judai to become the darkness. Haou Judai was an alter-ego. Sho and Ryo embraced the darkness willingly." "So, only nii-san and I can go get Johan," Sho said. Judai shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again Sho!" he protested.

Judai flinched when Sho glared at him. The younger Marufuji gritted out, "Don't want me to get hurt? Che! You're the one who betrayed me in the first place Yuki Judai. I don't plan on getting hurt again. Believe me."

Then he turned around and wallked away. Hell Kaiser followed hi, glaring at Judai as he did. Edo sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Fubuki stared sadly at the little Marufuji but Edo, Jim, Kenzan, and Misawa could practically feel the killer intent radiating off of the elder Tenjoin sibling.

Jim placed a hand on Fubuki's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Calm down Snow Storm."

Fubuki growled; ignoring what Jim was saying. The older Tenjoin turned around sharply, causing Jim's hand to get off of his shoulder and punched Judai straight in the face causing him to be blown back a few feet. Asuka gasped, Kenzan, Amon, Echo, and Chronos's eyes became wide, Jim and O'Brien stared, and Edo and Misawa were silent.

"How stupid can you get?! You tell Sho not to get hurt when you were the one that caused it!" he yelled.

"Nii-san!" scolded Asuka.

Sho leaned against a wall; clutching his chest in pain. Ryo looked at his brother sadly as Sho finally managed to calm the pain. "How long as this been happening?" he asked quietly. Sho adjusted his cloak and replied, "Ever since I became the Jigoku no Kouken."

"You shouldn't have made that deal."

"Can't change the past."

"It's all his fault."

"I know but what can youo do?"

"I'll kill him."

"I'll have to stop you."

"He nearly killed you!"

"Oh well."

Ryo paused and looked at Sho.

"Why do you defend him?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's stupid."

"A lot of things are stupid."

"You're innocent."

"I've been tainted."

"You're not dead."

"I am inside."

Sho then tilted his head meaning that it was time to end this useless argument.

* * *

**DH: There you go!!  
Asuka: Nice job  
DH: Thank you ^^  
Kenzan: Please R&R! No flames allowed please!**


End file.
